Visions Of You
by shad0w118
Summary: this is a continuation from Eyes which I finally manage to get out after so long.
1. Chapter 1

Visions of You

AU

2x1, 3+4, 5+1(friendship),

Angst, disability, a little bashing here and there

Un-betaed

A/N: this is a continuation from Eyes which I finally manage to get out after so long. This story itself shouldn't be too long maybe another chapter or two. This is for TylaraRemember & Twillightfairy who requested a continuation of Eyes.

POV's

It has been 8 months and Heero was getting better at adjusting to his condition. Being unable to see Heero finally understands his ex-lovers frustration and anger. Heero never regret that he had to loose his sight to help Duo, he just hoped that Duo is happy where ever he is. He just wish that he didn't have to loose Duo too. Pearly drops of tears leak from the corner of milky blue eyes. Wiping the tears with the back of his hands, Heero then feel around the counter to grab his keys and wallet, whistle for Odin and left his apartment.

Feeling the watch surface he knew he was late and Wufei would worry again. With cautious steps and checking for obstacles with his cane, Heero made his way to the elevator. His neighbors were considerate of his disability and made sure that the hallway was relatively clear of objects which may cause Heero to trip, however one cannot be too careful.

In the process of learning to cope, Heero had a few accidents, one had gotten him a fractured wrist and a concussion when he fell down the stairs. Wufei was hysterical at the incident. He had started cursing Duo for my condition. He thought Duo to be the ungrateful bastard because of my sacrifice. He blames Duo for my ruined career and life. We had a big fight because of that. He just can't understand that I would willing give up my life just to make Duo happy. There wasn't a price that I wouldn't pay to ensure his happiness when all through his life till then, Duo had been miserable. I just love him that much.

I had refuse to speak to Wufei or even see him during my hospital admission, not that I could still see. Wufei eventually calmed down and came to apologize. We came to an agreement to never talk about how and why I lost my sight again, it was a sore topic between us and it was cracking up our friendship. Wufei then got me Odin as my guide dog, to help me and as an apology for our fight.

I fumble for my mobile phone in my pocket to call Wufei, I need to inform him that I'm going to be late or he fret and worry like a mother hen. Once I was five minutes late to meet him, he nearly reported me missing to the police, the worrywart. The elevator dinged and I went on my way. Leaving my building, I headed for the coffee shop just two blocks away with Odin leading the way.

"Heero, over here on your right!" Wufei holler as soon as Heero came through the café door. He then proceeded to guide his blind friend to their table and taking Odin's leash.

"I can manage Wufei, how do you expect me to learn if you keep helping me out?" Heero sigh.

"I'm just looking out for you my friend" Wufei countered.

They settle down in their seats, while Odin settles himself quietly under the table and Heero ordered a cup of mocha. They were meeting to discuss on Heero's art. Heero's career hit a stump with his blindness but he did not give up painting even with his condition. He had continued to paint, since he can't really see anymore, his art now is only focused in the form of abstract paint. Using his imagination and his memory of colours, he splashes the canvas with paint to express his feelings.

Relena had been mad when he told her that they could no longer work together. She outright cursed Duo for his interference. She even came out and told me to leave Duo for her. That she had been in love with me for the longest time and was just waiting for me to break-up with Duo so we could be together forever. I was shocked to say the least. I finally understand why Duo had always been uncomfortable when I mention Relena. Now think of it, she may have been planting seed of doubt in our relationship which resulted in all those accusations. Relena begged me to not throw away my life and career for that no good for nothing gutter rat. I finally put my foot down and told her that under no circumstances will I ever leave Duo for her or anyone for that matter. So much for not leaving but it had to be done so he could finally be happy.

Now Wufei act as the representative for his art, to his surprise, his work is still being demanded when he sent one of his blind works to be evaluated. The feelings and expressions the art appraisers get off from his art was encouraging and they state that they would keep expecting his work. It would take time to start creating again without being to see but he somehow he'll manage. Art was his passion and a lively-hood for him. He may not earn that much, but he got by with what he earned.

"…the director of the gallery was… Heero are you listening to me?" Wufei questioned his friend whom seems to be in a daze.

"Yea, you were just telling me how the gallery director love those pieces I gave you to get evaluated for me and would love to see more."

"Yes, I didn't think it could work Heero. Not that you aren't a great artist. But…."

"I know Wufei. I didn't expect it either. I was just trying my luck. I'm just lucky I guess. So I'll be creating more soon I hope."

Duo was doing his weekly shopping at his grocer, he had hopped that he might bump in to the pair he saw 3 weeks ago. Ever so often he would just come by this road for the same purpose. So far it was futile, not one of these trips did he ever bump in them, or even one of them. He had hoped that they live somewhere nearby and that he could confirm his suspicions that the blind guy was Heero. When Heero left he left a hole in his heart, he needed closure if he was to move on with his life.

After paying for his purchase, he stopped by the park where he first met Heero. If brought back bitter sweet memories of their meeting. He was being harassed by a bunch of kids, and Heero had showed up like a knight in shinning armor. Sitting down on a park bench, he stare up at the evening sky, thinking back on happier days with Heero.

Laughter and the bark of a dog brought Duo back from his musing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young man playing with a golden color Labrador. The young man was throwing a Frisbee for the dog to catch and bring it back to him. The pair had a few more throws before the young man call a halt to end the game and bring out a leash and tie it to the dog. The young man then pulls out something which he unfolds into a cane. The pair then started towards his direction along the path.

A group of teenagers sprint by knocking the young man to the ground. The dog barked fiercely at the kids as they ran away. Duo got up from his bench and went over to help the young man. The close he got he could see the brown hair of the person in the diming environment. He had a feeling that he finally found the young man all those weeks ago. Sprinting forward he offered to help the man up.

" Are you ok? Do you need any help?"

The young man whom was petting his dog froze at the sound of my voice. Quickly raising to his feet, he lightly tug on the leash of his dog to signal that he wants it to move.

"Home, Odin." A quite command was given. And the dog began pattering toward the south side.

" Hey, you don't have to be afraid. I'm only trying to help. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'd best get on my way. Thank you for your concern."

The words were soft that Duo could barely hear them. And then Duo saw the blood on his hands. Grabbing the injured hand, he proclaimed " Hey, you're hurt. Why did you say otherwise? I'm not a bad guy you know. Just trying to help you out. I don't even expect anything in return."

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about. Odin will get us back safely. Please let go."

With that the young man pulled his out of Duo's grasp and hurried away. Duo couldn't understand why the young man was so afraid of him. He was in a hurry to get away from him. Was his experience with people that bad that he shy away from any contact? The questions left Duo pondering a long time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Visions of You 2/?

AU

2x1, 3+4, 5+1(friendship), 5xS

Angst, disability, a little bashing here and there

Un-betaed

Heero's heart was pounding rapidly. The voice. He recognize the voice. It was Duo. Duo was there holding his hand and did not recognize him. Of course Duo did not recognize him. Duo never saw him before, didn't even have a picture of him. Had he hoped that his ex-lover would know it was him? So maybe he had always kept a small flame of hope that Duo would find him. Was that the reason he did not move away from the neighborhood. Stayed a few blocks from their old apartment? He couldn't deny that he misses Duo a lot and always thinks of him. Heero sighs and shakes his head to banish the thought. It would not do to dwell on the impossible.

He reached his apartment and quickly unlocks the door and got in. Untying the leash from Odin, he carefully made his way to his kitchenette, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and gulp in down. He then lean on the fridge and slide down to the floor, head resting on his knees unseeing eyes let a stream of tears fall. He didn't know how long he and been sitting there but the apartment was cold and without the warmth of any light and the heater was not turned on. Heero got to his feet and switch on the lights. Even though he could not see, he didn't like keeping his apartment dark and dank. Making his way to the bathroom he open the tap and splash water on his face, then just proceed to his bed room and drop on the bed and fell asleep.

After that meeting, Duo went to the park every evening in hope to meet the young main again. This time, he would make sure to get a name and phone number. He didn't know what was compelling him to find this young man, he maybe or may not even be Heero. Besides Heero isn't blind like this young man. He had always suspected that Heero left not because of his own blindness but instead was the reason for his gift of sight.

Tonight however he could not make his daily trip to park, Quatre and Trowa had invited him for dinner at 7pm at 'Qing Long' (Green Dragon) a Chinese cuisine restaurant that was famous around these parts. It was very hard to get reservations there so Duo was reluctant to let down his friends which he had not meet up since started up his stalkish tendencies. At 6.30pm he got ready and left to have dinner with his friends.

When he reached the restaurant, there was a long queue of patrons waiting to be seated. Quatre was speaking with the hostess of his reservation. He walked beside Trowa to wait with him.

"Duo, so glad you could make it. Quatre was fretting that you would bail out last minute. Did you know it's terribly hard to get reservations at this restaurant? That and we haven't seen you in over a month. What are you up to lately?" Trowa strike up a conversation.

"Trowa, our … Duo! You made it. Come lets get seated. Our table's ready." Quatre grab on to Duo's arm and pull him along.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm Meiran and I'll be your waitress for the night. Please call me when you are ready to order." With that the waitress politely continued her duties to serve her other patrons.

"So Duo, how are you lately? You've seems very busy, Every time I tried to call you out for dinner you have something to do. What's keeping you so busy Duo?" Quatre asked as he leaf through the menu.

Duo tried concentrating on looking at the menu. How was he going to explain that he's stalking a blind guy whom he thinks is Heero.

"Excuse me Sirs, are you ready to order?" the waitress came back to ask.

"Yes, we'll have the Crackling Peking Duck, the Kung Pao Stir Fried Chicken, the Sweet and Sour Pork, the Steam Vegetables with Oyster Sauce, the Mah Po Toufu, Lotus Roots with Pork Ribs Soup…."

"Woo… Quatre, are you sure the three of us can finish all that."

"But Duo, everything looks so delicious. We have to try some. And since I can't pick which is better, why not just order all of it.?"

"If I may suggest, you can order the small size portion. That way you can try the variety of dishes. Would you like to order dessert as well? We have a variety selection of Chinese deserts for your selection also."

"Oh… deserts. Must get those too."

"Hold it Quatre. Why not we order the main dishes first. And after that, we'll see if we can still stomach those dessert after that." Trowa cut in finally putting a stop to Quatre over indulgence.

"Now then, what tea would you like? We have 'Po Lei' 'Kuk Po' 'Oolong' 'Heong Pin' 'Tit Guan Yin' 'Muk Lei' we even have a few selections of Flower teas – 'Immortal Peach' 'Globe Amaranth' 'Blooming Prosperity' 'Lily Fairy' 'Lotus Lantern' and 'Seven Sons'.

"I'd like to try a pot of flower tea, which would you recommend?" Quatre immediately perk up at the offer to try something different.

"You could try the Lily Fairy, it has a lovely bloom of Lily and Jasmine mix, the tea has a refreshing taste."

"Ok then. That will be all." Quatre finalized their order.

"So Duo, you still haven't answered why are you so busy these past few weeks. Is the centre really that short-handed that you have to overtime everyday?" Trowa started up the conversation again.

"No. the centre's fine. I'm not over working myself. I just….. um… it's just that …. I think I've found Heero."

"Are you sure? How do you even know it's him Duo? Did he introduce himself as Heero? You don't have a picture of Heero and you've never laid eyes on him before? Quatre had to ask.

"I just have that feeling that it's him." I can't explain it either but…. that young man I meet in the park, I really think he's Heero. No, he didn't tell me his name. But I have a gut feeling that it's him" Duo explained.

"Duo, you have to be realistic. Heero left you. Why can't you let it go? You have options now, chose anyone you like. It's a jungle full of trees out there, why give in up for that one single tree?"

"Quatre, I think you leave it to Duo to decide that for himself. Lets not talk of this." "So how is helping out at the centre doing for you Duo?" with that Trowa steer the conversation topic away from Heero.

"Gentlemen, dinner is served. Please enjoy your meal" the waitress places the heavenly smelling aroma dishes on to their table.

"Hey, let's get the deserts. I bet they are just a delicious." Quatre proposed.

"Sweet Jesus, Quatre, I'm stuffed as it is. How can you still have space to wolf down deserts?" Duo groaned massaging his bulging stuffed tummy for emphasis.

"I'm stuffed too Quatre. But if you want to have it so much you can order it. I think Duo and I will pass this time."

"But Trowa…. It'll not be nice if you all don't have some too."

"It's really Ok Quatre. I really can't eat anymore. But I would like to meet the chef if possible and praise him for the wonderful dishes."

Quatre finally relent and called for the waitress. He placed his order for Snow Frog dessert and requested for an audience with the chef.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm you Chef, Chang Wufei. I'm being told that you'd like to speak with me."

Duo whom just came back from the washroom caught the name and was surprised to see the other young man he had seen helping the blind young man. This must mean that the young man must have been Heero. He must find out what happen to Heero from Wufei.

"Wufei! Where is Heero?" Duo grab on to the Chinese chef's arm.

"What… Duo? Where did you come from? Wufei was shocked to see Duo suddenly appear form behind him. He had not expected this when he had been summoned by Meiran.

"Wufei, Please tell me, where is Heero. I've been looking for him for so long. You've both changed your numbers. Why is Heero avoiding me?"

"I'm sorry Duo but I cannot answer you. Please don't force me to betray my friends' confidence. You should leave, your dinner tab will be on me, so there's no need to pay on your way out" with that Wufei strode back into the kitchen.

…TBC

For more info on the flower teas-


End file.
